Signal Flare (Transformers)
For the real device see flare (pyrotechnic). Signal Flare is the name of several fictional characters in the various Transformers universes. Transformers: Energon Signal Flare is a young Omnicon. Signal Flare is one of the greatest Energon welders of his kind. His Omnicon brothers depend greatly on his skills and experience. He is the twin brother of Offshoot. Signal Flare isn't very fast in vehicle mode but his firepower and knack for Energon handling make up for this.Signal Flare (2004) - Autobot - www.tfu.info Animated series While Omnicons were formerly Autobots and Decepticons, these two sides set aside their differences and left Cybertron with Team Rodimus. The Omnicons eventually began working together to mine energon, the energy-rich mineral needed to power Transformers and their technology. Invaluable to the Transformers because of their unique ability to handle, shape and process raw energon, which is damaging to normal Transformers, the Omnicons created the Cybertron cities as only they can. There are three distinct body types shared among the Omnicon ranks, but unlike the Terrorcons, each Omnicon possesses an individual mind of his own. Dreamwave Productions left|thumb|Kicker, Arcee, Strongarm, Signal Flare and Sky Blast In the Transformers: Energon comics the Omnicons had a very different origin. Just as the Energon comic Terrorcons were singular individuals, the Omnicons are four young Autobots who were trained by the Mini-Con Over-Run. They are described as the next stage of Transformer evolution. Unlike the animated series, there were only ever the four Omnicons. Their first major appearance was in Energon #25 where they had been sent to Earth by Optimus Prime. Unfortunately their inexperience antagonized relations with the Earth governments, forcing Prime to send them to Hot Shot for training. He had little success, as the only command they obeyed was his frustrated "get lost!" They did in the Canadian wilderness, and were promptly ambushed and taken prisoner by Snow Cat, hoping to take advantage of their energon manipulation for Scorponok. Only by learning to work together as a team did they escape and eventually defeat Snow Cat.Transformers Energon: Omnicon, Signal Flare They subsequently appeared locating an underwater energon source with Kicker, but were attacked by Mirage, Sharkticon and Slugslinger, with the Omnicons being taken out. Kicker managed to recharge them enough to drive off their foes. Dreamwave's closure prevented any other tales being told of the Omnicons, but it is known that issue 33 would have had them battling an even more dangerous foe - Starscream, reborn as an energon phantom. Toys *'Energon Signal Flare' (2004) :A Basic sized toy. He was redecoed into Energon Offshoot.http://www.eyrie.org/~dvandom/BW/Energon/Basic2 *'Transformers: Universe Signal Flare' (2006) :The Energon toy was repackaged as a Transformers: Universe toy. Transformers He is depicted as a hard worker who prefers construction to combat. He is equipped with a radar disk and antenna which combine into a buzzsaw weapon.Bios of Target Movie Exclusive: Arcee, Hardtop, and Signal Flare Signal Flare came with the hidden Robo-Vision code "BULLSEYE" which when typed into the Target web site would release a PDF file for download with exclusive pictures and expanded biographies for Arcee, Hardtop and Signal Flare. According to his extended biography Signal Flare has taken up a low profile job at the Wash & Roll car wash near the Witwicky home, where he helps repair and recharge his fellow Autobots. According to the biography printed in the collected Reign of Starscream books he is one of Cybertron top data transmission specialist, but he isn't cut out for combat. IDW Publishing In Transformers: Defiance issue #1, back on ancient Cybertron Signal Flare was among Optimus' crew at an excavation site near the temple at Simfur where an artifact was uncovered. In issue #2 Signal Flare helped in the recovery effort after the attack on Cybertron. He later sided with Optimus Prime against Megatron's orders to counter-attack their invaders. In "Reign of Starscream" issue #4 Elita One, Grindcore, Signal Flare, and Warpath were captured by the Decepticons and forced to build a new Allspark at Simfur. In issue #5 Starscream sacrificed the sparks of Crankcase, Elita One, Grindcore, Signal Flare, and Warpath to bring his new Allspark Cube online. Note - The appearance of Signal Flare is modified in the IDW Publishing stories so that his head more resembles movie style's alien-bug-thingie style than the movie toy and (presumably) he has a Cybertronian alternate mode. Titan Magazines Signal Flare appeared in issue #5 of the Transformers Titan Magazine. As a recruit, Signal Flare underwent training missions with Ironhide - said training being "attack that heavily armed Decepticon base!". Signal Flare expressed concern that they'd be wiped out by a massive number of Decepticons, and to his annoyance was ordered to do a flanking run to draw fire. Toys *''Transformers'' Scout Signal Flare (2007) :Signal Flare is one of the many Target exclusive Scout-class toy redecos released in the 2007 movie toy line. This toy was later repainted for the Transformers Collectors Club as Shattered Glass Gutcruncher. References Category:Autobots Category:Fictional vehicles Category:Omnicons